


Memories

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [95]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, Memory Backwash, Nightmares, Telepaths Are Terrifying, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>When David's powers begin to manifest, his nightmares bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silvre).



> Prompt: Memories

Sometimes, she and Rafe traded stories; her life on Earth was not really a secret, and there was actually quite a bit of his life that he could tell her. More then she had thought, given Cale had mentioned, albeit in passing, that he did a lot of undercover work. But it seemed that most of his life was spent in the service of Cale and his father, and that was no secret at all. So they fondly told one another all they had to offer, best friends and then one another's only friends, and spoke a lot of Cale and what was to come.

When David started having dreams, and then nightmares, of things that were not his own, Rita put her faith in her friend. In his diagnosis, in his explanation, and then in his prescription.

“They sound like memories,” Rafe admitted to her one night, when they had finally gotten David to settle. “Some of them Cale planted, and Shalli. Those came loose,” Which meant, he explained later, that his mental skills were on the flux right now, and that was dangerous for a child as young as he was. Neither she nor Rafe himself was prepared to deal with a child who dug up buried memories this young. “The others are probably those of Saris Krai.”

Who had kidnapped David. The man who had threatened them both.

The man she'd shot. 

“That bastard buried memories in my David's head?”

Rafe shook his head. “There was a... rumor.” And the way he said that meant that it was more then just a rumor, she knew. “We all have our drawbacks, genetically. The Krai are exceptionally good at pulling information from a target-- they are often employed in the army as interrogators during war, but we had not had need of them in that station for some time-- but they are... like a leech?” She blinked, frowning, and then Rafe nodded, surer of his words. “Like osmosis. They pull what they want to know through the skin, often painfully. But the river flows both ways. And it seems like some of Krai washed back into David.”

Her heart twinged, sick; David was a child, and that man had been a monster. She didn't want any of him in her son. “Can you fix it?”

“I can bury it.”

She put her faith in him and his abilities. Rafe would not fail her.


End file.
